


Xigdad Shorts

by vanitasz



Series: modern xigdad [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Vanitas, Modern AU, Xigdad, dadbar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasz/pseuds/vanitasz
Summary: Little shorts about Xigbar being a dad in a modern AU.
Series: modern xigdad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669630
Kudos: 8





	Xigdad Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for jack who gave me the prompt but the bitch hasn't texted me back in 17 days.

God, Xemnas can be such a bitch!  
Why do our reports have to be so damn long? What do you want from me, man? Specific coordinates?  
I normally just ignored to work he pushed to me, I just pushed it further over to Xaldin or Zexion. 

However, tonight is different. Vanitas is staying in my place this week and he’s caught the flu. I think he’s finally asleep, but for all I know he could’ve been hiding under his blanket playing on his little Nintendo DS thingy. I hadn’t really wanted to go to sleep in case he needed something, so I might as well get some work done.  
Just looking at Xemnas’ report guidelines made me want to rip my hair out. I sighed and leaned back in my office chair and oh no—

“FUCK!” My head hit the floor, hard. “God damn, fuck, shit, ow.” I grunted as I rose to my feet. I sighed and prayed I hadn’t woken the kid up while lifting my chair back in position.

“Are you okay?”

“AAH!” I jumped back as the kid suddenly appeared behind me, “Oh, yeah, I’m good. Just a long night.” I sighed while looking over at my workload. My attention was quickly brought back to the kid as I suddenly felt him wrap his arms around me in an attempt for a comforting hug. 

It took me a second, but I decided no words were necessary for the moment. I simply hugged him back, as best I could with him being so short.  
Once he finally pulled away, I knelt down to his eye level.

“Thanks, kid,” I put a hand on his shoulder, “let’s get you to bed.” I picked him up carefully and carried him over to his room before gently resting him on his bed. 

“I hope you feel better soon,” He said as I pulled his blanket up. Me? He’s the sick one!

I kissed him on the forehead, “You, too, kiddo.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

I silently shut the door behind me and sat back down in my chair. Okay. I can do this, I can do anything. I’ll be fine. 

We’ll be fine.


End file.
